The Forgotten Pieces (A Tom Hiddleston story)
by perfectbliss
Summary: Lara is living almost three years in the past due to traumatic amnesia caused by a severe car accident. She is required to get use to the life she lived previously the event of the car accident. A foreign country, home and new people in her life that she needs to adapt to in order to retrieve her memory, which is not guaranteed. A Tom Hiddleston story. Tom Hiddleston/OC.
1. The Forgotten Pieces

Repetitive sound of beeping. That's all I can hear. I started to cringe at the sound as it never stopped its aggravating sound. I finally gave up on the constant sound and gradually opened my eyes. The light of the room forced my weary eyes close. My hand reached my eyes to rub the pain of seeing such brightness away.

That was when I realised a slight tug on the back of my hand. My eyes shot open ignoring the dimly lit room hurting my sleep driven eyes and gazed at my hand. A needle was neatly buried in my pale chalky skin with a clear substance running through the tube. I realised then that I was in a hospital and the repetitive sound came from the heart monitor which stood beside my bed. The first question that rushed to my head was, what am I doing here? What happened to me?

My eyes searched the pale, empty room for my family. Surely they would be anxiously waiting for me to wake up. I pressed my lip in a thin line to only see a man leaning over the side of my bed sleeping softly. I tilted my head to the side to get a better look of the male. His wavy brown hair which was in a slight mess tickled my hand. As I got a closer look at his features, a slight panic erupted within me. This man who was shamelessly sleeping with his hand holding mine was nothing other than a stranger to me. My breathing has gotten shallow as my eyes frantically searched the room for an emergency button. How could this man just waltz in my room and think it is time to sleep on the side of my bed? I recognised the red emergency button beside me and without a second thought pressed it a couple of times before anxiously waiting for a nurse to arrive.

I looked down at the man again who was oblivious to what was going around him as he snoozed soundlessly. I made no effort in removing my hand from under him as I did not want him to wake up without a nurse to help me let this man know that he is with the wrong patient.

The door to my room opened revealing a tall young woman entering. She was obviously a doctor judging from her white coat. She grinned when she saw me awake.

"Ah Miss Riley, so glad to see that you have finally decided to wake up!" she approached to the side of my bed across from the anonymous man. "I'm Dr Reade, how are you feeling?" she had a check book in one hand and a pen in the other already scribbling notes down.

"I'm well thank you. I just wanted to let you know that this man," I gestured to the sleeping figure beside me. "That this man…" I paused and sighed. "I don't know this man, what is he doing here?"

The doctor's mouth was slightly open almost gaping at my words before composing herself. "Miss Riley, you have been in a car accident."

"What?" I gasped. I completely have forgotten to about the reason I might have been in the hospital. I dug through my memory about being in a car recently or even an accident but there was a blank. This was very unusual for myself to forget anything. My mother would always compliment my exceptional memory, I remembered almost everything. I brought both my hands to my head ignoring that my movement might have waken the stranger up, and shut my eyes. I had to remember. Not remembering was frustrating. "I can't remember," I mumbled to myself.

"Miss Riley, it is perfectly normal to not remember the accident."

"No, I don't remember being in the car in the first place!" the fear was threaded within my voice.

"Lara," a male's voice spoke.

I felt a warm hand resting on my cheek while gently rubbing my chin with their thumb. I opened my eyes to see the man that was sleeping, awake with concern filled in his grey eyes. I flinched under his touch.

"Calm down, love. You hit your head pretty hard in the accident so it's okay that you don't remember," he gave me a warm smile. Despite the dark shadows under his eyes and messy hair, he did look quite handsome. I definitely did not know a handsome man like him.

I replied to him with a blank stare.

"He is right Miss Riley, you hit your head hard in the car accident. You've been in a coma for a week as well," the doctor stopped writing. "I'm just going to ask a few questions in order to find out if you're experiencing any concussion or amnesia."

At this point, the man stopped touching my cheek and had his hand resting on mine as he was previously.

I nodded to the doctor.

"Could you please tell me your name, birth date and address?" she began writing again.

"Certainly. My name is Lara Riley, birth date 22nd of January 1987 and my address is 171 Miller Street Edgecliff."

The man opened his mouth to say something but the doctor shook her head at him.

I watched them both, "Something the matter?"

"Miss Riley, your address is in Australia I presume?" the doctor ignored my questioning.

"Yes, why?" I frowned.

Dr Reade sighed, "Miss Riley, you're in London and that address is where you lived previously."

"What?" I looked out the window to see the unfamiliar city of London. "What am I doing here? Since when was I in London?" my breathing started to pace up and gotten shallow again.

"Calm down Miss Riley," the doctor placed her hand on my arm. "You're experiencing traumatic amnesia, you will hopefully regain those memories in time."

I gulped and tried to slow down my breathing.

"Does that mean you do not remember me?" the man asked softly. He had already removed his hand from mine.

I looked back at him with grace. His beautifully sculpted face revealed the expression of sadness. "All this time I thought you were a stranger… I'm so sorry…" I looked down at my lap before gazing back at him. "I'm guessing you are someone important in my life?"

"It is not your fault," he gave a small smile. "I'm Tom Hiddleston and yes, you could say that I am your significant other."

* * *

**I hope the first chapter was okay!**

**I know this is a VERY cliche story line, but we all need cliche from time to time and I promise to make this a different one.**

**I hope I get reviews on this one! It would be very lovely!**

**Ez**


	2. Decision

"She's not going to regain her memories?" my father frowned at Dr Reade.  
"Most patients that suffer from traumatic amnesia do retrieve their memories Mr Riley, but it all depends on their lifestyle. Research shows that they will have a better chance in regaining their memories when the patient tries to live the life they had as much as possible. Through living their daily life, the brain will recognise this orderly function which will hopefully spark the memory bank."  
"Oh! I am so relieved that there is a chance for my princess to regain her memories back to her normal life!" my mother gave a tight squeeze around my arm.  
"Then that would mean that my daughter will need to continue living here in London with that man?" my father spat, his frown lines were getting deeper. He obviously did not like Tom for whatever reason he may have caused. "I object! She will need to come back home with us. She does after all remember living in our home."  
"Well, that would be the steps to regain Miss Riley's memories back. She'll need to be placed in her daily routine as soon as possible," Dr Reade replied calmly, ignoring whatever family feud that was floating in the room.  
"Oh Victor don't be a nuisance! I trust that Tom will take care of our princess. He did keep in contact with us through Lara's coma," my mother was now gently rubbing my arm.  
"I don't like that man! I do not even know what Lara saw in him! I say we take her out of this situation so she can restart a new normal life."  
"I wasn't living a normal life beforehand?" I interrupted my parent's chatter.  
"Yes, you lived a normal life Lara. Don't listen to a word your dad is saying," my mother smiled.  
"Yeah, if you call dating a famous person as normal," scoffed the old man.  
"Wait… what?" my mind was trying to register my father's last words. "Tom is famous? Since when?"

There was a faint pain pulsing through my head and left arm from the injuries that was left from the car accident. X rays showed no physical damage in my skull except for a deep cut above my left eyebrow and a broken bone in my lower arm called the Radius. I've never broken a bone before hence I assume that I will have a lot of trouble with accepting the fact that I will be immobile for the next few weeks.

"That's for Mr Hiddleston to answer," my doctor replied to my frantic questions. She brought her attention to my parents, "Now I know as parents you would like to have a say in all of this, but I do think it is a better choice to let your daughter decide on what she would like to do. Miss Riley, would you like to carry on living here in London or go home? Now remember what I said about the statistics of regaining your memories."

Dr Reade has run a few tests on me the day I have awoken from my slumber and confirmed that I had no memory of the last three years which explain the fact that I was overly surprised that I was in fact twenty six years old and not twenty three. The thought of forgetting almost three years gave me a mild panic attack. The doctor debriefed me on major occurrences that took place within those three years in my life. I have apparently taken a spontaneous and big decision to move to London for a year to live and work as an editorial assistant in a popular magazine. I have also met a great group of people that have kept me occupied living in a big city. There was not a big background story of how I met Tom, but it seems like we had a connection which led to a steady relationship which has been lasting for over two years. Due to Tom and my exciting job, I have decided to live in London permanently.

The thought of even falling for a man and let alone getting into a committed relationship baffled me. I do remember myself as a cold hearted person. I was very hard to be persuaded into a relationship and no man took my interest at all. I also had no indication of who Tom Hiddleston is so I assume I must have discovered this famous man before meeting him in person. I do after all get very obsessed to certain celebrities as I recall in the past.

After discovering what I have forgotten about, I requested that I have no visitors from a few days to catch up on the global news in the last three years. I was immensely shocked by the brutal conflicts occurring in the Middle East and other parts of the world and I was mortified by the celebrity news. I wanted to become updated with the world around me after all, there was a chance that I would not regain my memories. I also wanted to keep updated for the reason that something could trigger to regain my memories. I did not want to wait too long for it.

Catching up on the world around me was cut short after two days with my parents visiting from Australia. They have been relieved that I was awake and functioning almost normally. My father seemed very pleased that I have lost my memory which has brought to my attention, what have I done that disappointed him so much? My mother on the other hand seems to be eager of the idea of keeping me in this foreign city in order to get my memories back.

I nodded slightly and glared at my lap ignoring my parents' laser beam glares. "I am really eager to regain my memories, it is too frustrating not knowing anything. So…" I glimpsed at my mother. "I guess I could stay here for a while."  
As I have predicted, my father started to bicker about my wrong decisions and how it is very important to go back home than to live in a strange city on my own with only one man who is supposedly my boyfriend to look after me.  
"I came to this country alone dad," I interrupted. "And I think I can handle it alone again."  
That was when the bickering stopped and my father slumped his shoulders in defeat. After a short while filled with small talks between my parents, they stood up to leave, each of them giving me a round of kisses. My father mumbled about being a great daughter to him before leaving.

I sighed when they left and snuggled in the hospital bed. I knew all this was going to be a huge challenge for myself but I wasn't the least bit scared of it. I enjoyed new experiences and this one will take the cake.

***  
It only took another day to get the all clear from Dr Reade and check out of the hospital. I was both excited and anxious of what will come in the outside world. I was also excited to start my job back in the magazine company, I've always wanted a job in this industry and cannot believe that I somehow accomplished my goal. I knew I had sick leave from work for about two weeks so I can compose myself and hopefully regain my memories.

My face was glued to the passenger seat's window in the car as I watch the busy streets of London. There were people everywhere minding their own business. It was so different to how it was back at home. This place looked like there was history written at every corner in the streets. I wanted to roll down the window to smell London's air but it was much too cold for my liking.

"What do you think of London?" Tom asked quickly glancing at me.  
Tom offered to drive me home since he knew where I lived as well as looking after me until I gained my memories back. Well, providing that I get my memories back, he would still be around since I was oh-so in love with him. I glanced back at Tom, he was very handsome if I do not say otherwise but I still was not sure what got me to fall head of heels for this man. I was a woman that went after personality than looks, so this man has better have a marvellous personality or I would be disappointed.

"In such a short time I am convinced that this place is so beautiful with thrilling atmosphere," I paused. "It feels so bizarre saying that as I have been here for almost three years," I rested my head on the passenger seat and sighed.  
"Don't batter yourself over something you cannot control," he smiled keeping his eye on the road. "I'm sure in time you will retrieve all the memories you have lost but for now, enjoy being in a new country and life."  
I smiled and looked out the window, he was right. I should enjoy my time here in this state. "I haven't asked but being in a long committed relationship with you, I suspect that we live together?"  
He chuckled, "Actually no, we don't. You love your independence so much that you like to have some space from me once in a while."  
"Oh, I must be a fantastic loving girlfriend!" I chuckled nervously at my sarcasm.  
"Actually, you are. You also think that living separately gives a sense of romance. You always use to say that you loved missing me for the reason that when we are together it makes it extra special and I couldn't object to that," he grinned at the road.

He seemed pretty happy talking about our relationship. I had a sudden urge of wanting to know how our relationship felt like due to his words making it sound like it was a total bliss.

b_

This chapter is slightly longer than the previous and I do hope you readers do not mind.  
I was overwhelmed with how many readers have (hopefully) read this! It makes me feel relieved that maybe this story is interesting.

I also do hope that the layout is okay (I tried to insert as many paragraphs as possible.  
Please do write a review if you have any suggestions for the story or any contructive critiscm! Or you can be much lazier and just clicking on favourite or follow is fine by me!

Ez/b


	3. Iron Man is better than Loki

A slow gasp escaped my lips as I mindlessly walked inside what apparently was my apartment. I was in a cluttered room which seemed like the lounge, judging from the large LCD television and sofas placed in front of it. The lounge room was quite a mess but that showed that my living habits haven't changed a bit which I smiled about. Everything was so unfamiliar and different and it was nice to have something that I recognised. The coffee table placed in the middle of the lounge room was cluttered with coffee cups and sheets of paper probably from work since I was apparently an assistant editor. I still could not get my head around the fact that I was an editor to be honest.

I whipped my head around to see Tom standing right behind me with amusement playing across his perfectly sculpted face. "I own this place?" I tried not to sound too amazed.  
His smile signalled as a yes.  
I grinned at him before running into a room straight across my front door which appeared to be the kitchen. My grin suddenly became wider from the familiar sight of dirty dishes that has been waiting to be washed for a while.  
I hurried out of the kitchen and briefly encountered the other rooms in the apartment until I reached what looked like my bedroom. The sight of my bedroom impressed my thirteen year old self. A large double bed was placed next to the window that peered off to the suburban streets of London with every piece of clothing cluttered around my bed and the floor. Several bookshelves were standing on the opposite side of my bed against the wall. What the bookshelves possessed sent my thirteen year old self into an exhilarated scream. Countless volumes of comic books and manga was neatly stacked in the many rows of the shelves with several novels stacked in a separate shelf. There were a lot of merchandise from comics I knew and others I did not placed around my room.

I took a few steps back to take in the fantastic sight of my room.  
"From that grin plastered on your face, you seem very exhilarated by your apartment," said Tom sounding quite amused by my reaction.  
"Yes, I am definitely!" my grin kept firmly in place as I glanced at him. "Although there is something here that I don't quite understand that I hope you can answer for me."  
"That's what I am here for, to re-piece your memories," he smirked at his choice of wording.  
I pointed at a medieval looking helmet with two gigantic horns hanging on the wall. It was one of the many merchandises from the same comic book that I noticed was stacked in my bookshelf. "I do not remember being a fan of Thor," I paused. "Well, it looks like I'm a fan of Loki than Thor which I am not that startled by because I've always liked the bad guys, like for instance Draco Malfoy but I don't think I need to explain because you already probably know about that."  
He nodded as agreement.  
"Besides that point, I have so many Thor merch here!" I jerked my uninjured arm out to emphasise. "Since when was I really a massive fan of Thor or Loki… or both?" I raised my right eyebrow.

The tall man clobbering over my average height peered down and appeared to be smiling before looking back at me, "Please excuse my sudden amusement," he appeared to be trying with all his might to hide the hilarity he was feeling from his smile. "I guess you can say since the movie Thor appeared in cinemas about two years ago."  
"A movie on Thor?" I was mystified. "This is fantastic!" I waltzed over to the many items of Thor. "I am however astonished that my love for Loki has exceeded my love for Iron Man."  
He ran his fingers through his hair and chuckled, "You always aggravated me over that subject about how much you loved Iron Man over Loki."  
"Let me guess," a smirk formed on my lips. "You're a Loki fan."  
"You could say that."  
"Well Mr Hiddleston," I have endlessly repeated his full name in my head in the days that I was in the hospital so I did not appear foolish for forgetting his name. "For the reason that I've lost my memories, you're going to have to give me countless of reasons as to why Loki is better than Iron Man as I am at this moment convinced that Iron Man is considerably better than Loki."  
In an instant all humour disappeared from his face and was replaced with a very serious expression, "Loki of Asgard overpowers everything and you will be convinced in time, my dear."  
I let out a blaring laugh at his sudden change of character which was soon joined by his laugh.  
"Come on," he broke our constant laughter. "We should eat lunch before the food gets cold."

Tom has stopped by a local sushi takeaway shop on the way to my apartment to have lunch. I insisted that we should enjoy our lunch in the public sector of London so I could admire my surroundings yet unfortunately Tom reminded me that I have just left the hospital and still was not completely well enough to be outside. It was then I realised that my appearance was too shabby to be in public. I was dressed in navy tracksuit pants and a thick almost wool-like hoodie, I looked horrible as opposed to Tom who looked marvellous in his black jeans and grey long sleeved shirt. Even his hair was neat while my dark mane decided that it looked fabulous with messy waves shooting out of my poorly brushed ponytail.

"I'm the first speed dial on your phone," Tom demonstrated on my mobile phone.  
I watched him fidget on the phone, "And I will call you if I need anything."  
"Yes, you will call me if you need anything or if you want to talk or … just call me so at least I know you are alright," he looked at me with pleading eyes.  
This man could get anything with that look and he's settled on none other than myself. "You will receive a call from me."  
"Okay, at least we got that settled then," he gazed at the floor.  
He was awkwardly standing in the middle of my lounge room like he has been in the last five or so minutes.  
"Tom," my voice was slightly pleading as I peered up at him. "You should go home, it's almost eleven and I utterly exhausted."  
He pressed his lips together into a thin line before he spoke, "It's your first night in this place, are you sure you want to spend it alone? I vow that I will not do anything, I will just merely sleep here on this sofa just to make sure your first night here is comfortable and safe for you."

I noticed one point that must have played a part in falling head over heels for this man. It was his choice of words. The way he spoke would get any woman to fall into his arms, and his English accent was a hefty bonus. I did not want to become some damsel in distress to him though I probably acted like I was in the past however right now I was not familiar with this utmost gorgeous man in front of me. I needed some time to get into the habit of being with him.

"Please Tom, let me handle this. I need to get my head around all of this happening to me," I placed my hand on his chest which I instantly knew I should not have. My hand felt the well-shaped hard chest underneath. "If I am frightened or if anything odd occurs I will contact you, I promise."  
His gaze held onto mine for an intense moment before he let out a sigh of defeat. "Okay, I'll leave but before I do I want to let you know that considering that you do not remember anything about us," he placed both his hands on either side of my shoulders. "Just know that I will never force myself upon you, ever. Yes, you are my girlfriend but if my girlfriend is suffering from amnesia then so be it. I will be there for you as a friend through thick and thin until you regain your memories because I know that, that is all you see me as."  
"I'm so sorry, I just wish that I somehow gained some old feelings toward you so I could stop this hurt that I'm causing you."  
"No, no. It really is okay," he gave me a small reassuring smile. "It takes me back to the time when we first met, you really were a stubborn lady and I had to give all I've got just to take you out on a date. So I should not really be that stunned by your character right now. In fact, I should dig through my memory bank to uncover how I brought those walls down to win over your heart so I can do it again," he winked.  
I chuckled and peered down to the floor in a poor attempt in hiding my ridiculous smile and blush. "You should go now," I gave him a slight push even though it did not have any effect on him at all.  
"Okay love," he kissed the top of my head. "Sweet dreams, call me if you need anything."  
I nodded with my gaze still locked to the floor to hide my widened smile, "I hope you sleep well."

It didn't take him long to leave the apartment. The once warm atmosphere appeared colder because of my lonesome. I ignored it and walked toward the kitchen. My body started to ache from the painkillers which were wearing off that I have taken earlier on in the day. Both my arm and head were jabbing with strong pain signalling that I should probably take more painkillers that my doctor prescribed me on.

Swallowing the painkillers with a cup of water, I then started walking to the direction of my bed. I craved for an extremely long slumber.

**This chapter is slightly longer I do realise that, but I did not want to leave you lovely readers with just boring fillers! I do hope that this chapter was interesting enough. **  
**I have already written the next chapter down but would like to know if I should go on.**

**Please follow/favourite or review as I'm not that all fussed.**  
**Let me know how I am going with the story, feedback is welcome!**

**Also, those who have favourited the story, was a great motivated to keep going with the story!**

**Ez**


	4. To Linger

I rubbed the plain white cast holding my Radius bone together as pain shot through my arm. I hissed through my gritted teeth as I answered my phone that was lying underneath my pillow. I unintentionally rolled over onto my broken arm when I was abruptly awoken from my slumber by my phone ringing a sound of music that I have never heard of.

"Lara!" the sound of my supposed long-term boyfriend reached my ears. "What happened? Are you okay?" he sounded so rushed and full of panic.

"I just put my weight onto my arm!" my usual high-pitched voice cracked into a foolish wailing sound.

"For heaven's sake Lara! I should not have left you alone!" he was a ball of worry.

I opened my mouth to calm his nerves and attempt in pursuing him to keep sane.

"I'm on my break at work, I'll get off work for the rest of the day and come over to-"

"Slow down!" I interrupted the obviously psycho man. My fingers gripped my smartphone whilst firmly pressed against my ear. I was in a sitting position, my arm no longer attracting my brain of its pain. I sighed before I let my lips move against my mind's will, "If you knew me that well, then you would know that I don't like being pestered. So if you please just let me speak," I paused and listened to silence through the receiver. "I'm okay, I just rolled over onto my arm. It's not hurting now so just stay at work, okay?"

"Sorry," there was no sound after the apology for a moment and in that moment I started to batter myself over speaking to him in a harsh tone.

He was my boyfriend after all and he did have the ultimate right to worry over his vulnerable girlfriend feeling the slightest pain. However, I was not use to this. Not to him or the fact of having a boyfriend. I just did my own thing and didn't expect someone or anyone for that matter to come to my aid every time something happened. To even think that this man has been by my side through my coma and giving up his priorities to look after his girlfriend who did not remember him would yield me to give him credit was beyond question.

"I apologise," I said in a formal matter after the moment of silence that was clearly causing me guilt in the bottom pit of my stomach.

"You don't need to apologise. I have completely forgotten to change my act and should have known that you do not appreciate obsessive people, especially an obsessive boyfriend."

I heard him chuckle through the receiver. This conversation was becoming difficult to handle, "It's nice to have someone worry," I replied in a genuine tone.

Sleeping after the phone conversation with Tom was out of the agenda since attempting to fall back asleep would bring out guilty thoughts. Instead I used the morning and early afternoon rummaging through my apartment to find out about who I am, well, was. I wasn't sure how to process that. To find evidence of who I was? Who I have forgotten? Maybe. Did that however signify that who I am now was who I was three years ago? I was becoming delirious with these foolish thoughts. I cleared my mind and decided to impersonate a detective.

"Who is Lara Riley?" I asked myself in a deep voice.

I picked through the many pieces of paper laying on the coffee table in the lounge room. Scanning through what looked like my notes and notes from work, it appears that I was a considerable good assistant editor although I had not the full understanding of what my actual position at my job was. A vibrant colourful piece peaked through the plain white papers which caught my curious eyes. I picked up what looked like a magazine with my index finger and thumb still impersonating a detective. The title of the magazine read _Rolling Stones. _My jaw dropped. I must have been fantastic at what I do to land a job in one of the most well-known magazines in the world.

"Wow, Lara is fantastic!" I exclaimed. I suddenly felt more determined to reunite with my memories. I just wanted to remember to see what it feels like to live my dream.

I abruptly stood up from my crouching position next to the coffee table. I decided that these few days were enough to live as a twenty three year old and start getting into my daily routine to trigger my lost memories. My mind proceeded to a blank when I struggled to think of what my daily routine might have been. For one, it would be seeing Tom however I did not think it would be the perfect shot in retrieving my memories. I wanted to undergo a task on my own.

A scoff escaped my lips as my eyes absently glanced out my window which let the soft light of the overcast afternoon into the lounge room. I grabbed my coat that I have worn the previous night and headed toward the front door. The sight of the area I live in would obviously have a high chance of reuniting with my lost memories.

My uninjured hand was holding my coat tight around my shivering body as I wandered through empty streets. The spontaneous decision was not thoroughly thought out since I was beginning to have a slight annoyance about having the sling to hold my broken arm in which prevented properly wearing my coat and that I should have thought of a clear destination rather than absently wandering around. However my determination to put the attempts in retrieving my lost memories into progress administered high hopes that the goal was not far now.

I trudged through empty streets as I took in London's atmosphere. It was beautiful. Despite the bitter cold, this city was embarked with so much beauty and history. Slowly I realised that I was entering a popular section of the city that was bustling with people. Most of them were likely making their way home from work or school.

It was then that I stopped walking in the midst of bustling busy people to raised my head up in the overcast sky to realise that it was slowly becoming darker. The day has passed so quickly and I still did not recognise anything in the places that I've absently walked through. I sighed in defeat, accepting the fact that I might not be able to recover my memories at least not so soon after the accident.

Slowly turning I walked back to the direction that I have emerged from but abruptly stopped. My head whipped around causing strands of dark hair to fall over my pale face. My palms started to sweat against the cold. I could not remember the path I have taken to arrive at this city. I felt so terrible and initiated feelings of anguish about deciding to walk around to retrieve my memory. It was such a foolish idea in the first place. Being spontaneous seemed like a great idea at the time but I did not think of the possible consequences unfortunately.

As I was trying to think of possible solutions to get myself home my phone in my coat started to ring that awful tune again signalling that someone was calling me. Retrieving the phone from my pocket, I took a moment to look at the screen to see who wanted to contact me. Ethan. I stared blankly at the screen. Who was Ethan?

I did not bother to think and answered the phone instead.

"Lara! I heard about the accident! Are you okay? I am so sorry I did not visit! I'm actually not doing anything right now and was wondering if I could come over?" a smooth English accent sounding distressed was heard from the receiver.

"Uh, Ethan?" I paused trying to think of a better way to construct my next sentence. "The accident unfortunately caused me to…"

"Lose your memory, I know," the man on the other end of the phone sounded calm.

"Yes, and I am so sorry but I do not remember…" I was unable to continue.

"It's okay, you don't even remember your beloved boyfriend which is fine with me," I could feel him grin. "I'm Ethan, your friend at work. I write about music in the magazine."

"Oh okay, Ethan, I'd love to… get to know you… if that's a good way to put it… did you want to meet up somewhere?"

"Yes, we can start over! From memory, I was a jerk when I first met you… where would you like to meet?"

**This chapter is more of a filler and I apologise. If anyone has any suggestions about this story, please do not hesitate and let me know.**

**Otherwise, please review.**

**Thank you for reading!**


End file.
